


I'll buy the gasoline (and light up the world for you)

by StolenMidnightKisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Pyromania, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses
Summary: When Dean told Sam that he would love him no matter what, even if he did decide to go on a six state killing spree, he had no idea what he was signing up for.





	I'll buy the gasoline (and light up the world for you)

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing a thought of when I should have been asleep (seems like all my fanfics come like this lol). I have no idea if I'm ever going to continue this, so feel free to use this as a prompt if you want! (I'd you do, please send me the link so I can show my support!)   
> As always, if you have any suggestions for the fic, leave them below because that's the only way I could be tempted into continuing this :)

 

When Sammy was young, he predictably had insecurities about whether Dean would stick with him forever.

With a father that never paid attention to his sons and a dead mother, the fear that Dean might leave him sometimes grabbed hold of him, dragging him down and drowning him.

He was sitting on the cold pavement outside the motel they were staying in, rocking back and forth, breath escaping him in short sharp bursts whilst 11 year old Dean whispered a stream soft reassurances in his ear.

Sam only caught half of them, but the tone combined with those words served to calm him down better than anything else could have.

"- fine Sammy.... never gonna leave you.... whatever you need..... -ere for you... -love you... I love you.... I love you so much, Sammy"

Sam's breathing began to even and Dean's relief was almost tangable.

"I ain't ever gonna leave you Sammy, nothin' can ever break us apart."

Sma nodded slightly and looked up, eyes still wet with tears.

Dean shifted his crouch slightly, and smirked "even if you went on a killing spree through six different states, I'll still love you, okay?"

Sam held on Dean's familiar jacket tighter, as if letting go would make Dean disapear- cdhis only anchor to reality.

He nodded again, gaze clearer as he stared up at Dean adoringly.

"Even if I kill everyone on the planet and watch them burn?"

"I'll pay for the lighters and the gasoline" Dean said, smiling gently.

Sam suddenly launched himself foward into Dean's embrace and pressed a kiss on Dean's cheek, falling asleep after a while from a taxing emotional breakdown and Dean's fingers combing soothingly to his hair, whispering promises that echoed Dean's.

Neither of them questioned why that was the stament Dean had said to show Sam that he wouldn't leave him, and neither of them puzzled over the fact that Sam had continued that topic to reassure himself further.

Neither of them remembered that day sharply later, both too young and tired of never having a home.

However, Dean usually did end up going to buy the lighters and the gasoline.


End file.
